Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${5x-y = 24}$ ${-4x+y = -19}$
Solution: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the top and bottom equations together. ${x = 5}$ Now that you know ${x = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {5x-y = 24}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${5}{(5)}{ - y = 24}$ $25-y = 24$ $25{-25} - y = 24{-25}$ $-y = -1$ $\dfrac{-y}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-1}{{-1}}$ ${y = 1}$ You can also plug ${x = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-4x+y = -19}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-4}{(5)}{ + y = -19}$ ${y = 1}$